Spanish Guitar
by Stripes93
Summary: Tonight is Heather's last night in Spain before she goes back to Canada. She decides to spend her last night at a local café. It's there she meets Alejandro and finds a new one to spend her last night in Spain.


The night was young and the air was steamy from a humid, summer day. Lindsey, Beth, and I had been here for over three months for our college semester in Seville, Spain. Tonight would be our last night here and we decided to make the most of it, the three of us going our separate ways to spend the night how we wanted it. Lindsey had found a store that was opened late and decided to do some last minute shopping, Beth had made a few new friends and was spending the night with them, and me...well I wasn't one for the hustle and bustle of the night life and decided to spend some time in one of my favorite café's for a while. They had delicious _café con leche_-that's coffee with milk-and had amateur musicians come and play an instrument or sing. I'll admit most of them weren't half bad.

I took a seat at my favorite table and waited for Lupe-one of the waitresses-to come and take my order. As I waited I glanced around the small, dimly lit room, taking in all the normal sights that I would be sure to miss when I went back to Canada tomorrow. The tables were small, seating three people at most but were spaced out so no one would feel crowded. The windows were high up and the moon was just peeking through, shinning down on the stage at the front of the café like a silver spotlight. I watched the artificial fog lazily make it's way through the room, swirling around people's legs like it always did. The lights were dimmed, giving the café an almost intimate feeling when someone walked inside. The room was full of quiet chatter, people hanging out in small groups, enjoying the night and waiting for the entertainment to begin.

"_Señoritas y señors bienvenido a La habitación de los amantes!_" I watched as the owner of the café stepped onto the stage, putting the mic in the stand and ran a hand through his hair. "_¡Permita que introduzca Alejandro!_" The owner walked off the stage and the lights went off before the spotlight shone on the stage, revealing a young boy-man really-with a guitar in his lap. He had tanned skin, long, dark hair, and a smile on his lips. Despite the heat, he was wearing a red, short sleeved shirt, black slacks, and boots. His sat with his eyes closed and waited for the crowd to hush before brushing his fingers softly over the guitar strings and began to sing, his voice like velvet silk. I froze and stared at him, enchanted by his voice. _'Who...is that?'_ I thought and put my elbow on the table and placed by hand under my chin. It wasn't until she passed her hand over my face that I finally noticed Lupe calling my name.

I snapped out of it and looked at the lady who was smirking at me. "_Hola_, Heather. You look distracted." she stated.  
"Who is that?" I asked, not bothering with formalities. I glanced back at him and he had opened his eyes which were bright green and were looking...at me! I felt my breath catch in my throat and I looked back to Lupe.  
"Alejandro. He's a local boy. I'm surprised you haven't met yet. I swore he knew all the girls around here." Lupe said and took out her notepad. "The usual?" she asked and I nodded. She wrote it down and turned around to leave before looking at me. "Stay away from him, _chica_. He's bad news." she warned before walking away. I nodded, barley listening, my attention still on Alejandro. Maybe I had seen him around and hadn't noticed. No...I would have remembered him. I would have remembered that voice...that intense gaze._ 'Wow...'_

He finished his song and stood up, bowing while everyone clapped. "Gracias! That was song was dedicated to _el mujer de mi suenos_, the woman of my dreams." he said, looking around the small room then looked at me. He smirked and I felt my cheeks redden as he winked at me. "Thank you," he said then left off the stage. I could still hear the notes he played going through my head, swirling around like a tape recorder.  
"He's plays beautifully, doesn't he?" Lupe brought me my coffee and set it down.  
"Yeah," I answered, blowing on the coffee and took a sip.  
"He uses that voice of his to charm girls. Be careful, Heather." Lupe said, giving me my bill and left. I sighed and sipped my coffee thoughtfully, day dreams beginning to take over my mind. I closed my eyes and imagined myself slowly dancing to the sound of a guitar, a man coming to join me, his green eyes lighting up mischievously. He grabbed my hand and pulled me closer, leaning his head in to whisper in my ear.  
"Hola," I was jolted out of my day dreams and turned to see those same green eyes looking at me. Alejandro smiled, guitar strapped behind his back. "May I join you?" I was momentarily speechless then nodded.  
"Yeah," I replied and he took a seat next to me.  
"So, did you enjoy the show?" He asked, cocking his head to the side gently and pushed a stray piece of hair away.  
"Um, yeah. It was...nice. Where did you learn to play like that?" I asked, sipping my coffee.  
"My mother taught me to play. The guitar was originally my father's but he couldn't play but my mother could." He explained, switching the guitar around so it was in his lap. "Would you like to learn?" he asked, holding the guitar out to me.  
"I'm leaving tomorrow so I wouldn't have time to learn." I replied, but he grabbed my hand and put it on the strings.  
"It's easy. Just strum your fingers down." He said, bringing my fingers down the strings gently. "See? Easy." He smiled at me and repeated the motion before letting my hand go. "Would you like to go outside? It's kind of hot in here." He stood up and I reached into my pocket to pull out my money but he stopped me. "Allow me,"  
"No, I got it." As much as I enjoyed chivalry I could only take so much of it before it got annoying. I payed for the coffee then followed him outside. It was cooler but still a bit more humid than I was used to. "Where are we going?" I asked as he began to strum some strings softly.  
"To my favorite spot. You'll like it trust me." The walk was relatively quiet except for his guitar and I began to wonder if I really should be following him. I've heard of what happened to stupid tourist who get kidnapped because they decided to trust one of the locals. But I wasn't a stupid tourist and I made sure to take defense classes before coming here. If he tried anything I'd be ready for him.

"Just a little further." He assured me with a smile. I've been around here enough to know we'd be going to the Guadalquivir river if we kept walking any longer. "So, how do you like Spain?" he asked, switching his guitar to his back.  
"It's nice. I'm leaving tomorrow and I sort of don't want to go home. I've gotten used to it here." I replied, as we walked onto a dock to look out onto the river. The moon and stars reflected off the water beautifully, looking almost a painting. I jumped as a light flickered and turned to see Alejandro light two candles at either end of the dock. "What are the candles for?" I asked.  
"They're always here. I guess who ever put them here decided we needed a little light at night." He said and smiled then pointed to the water. I looked down and gasped as I saw how the little candle lights flickered and made a glow on my skin.  
"_Una angel_," Alejandro whispered as I sat down and folded my legs underneath of me. He sat next to me and pulled his guitar off, setting it next to him.  
"Hey, back there...in the café. You were looking at me. Why?" I turned to look at him and my heart began to flutter as I found his face inches from mine.  
"I said it was dedicated to the woman of my dreams. You look..." I leaned in closer. "A lot like her." he kissed my lips gently and I jumped back as I felt something like an electric shock pass through us. He must have felt it too because he touched his lips then smiled. "You felt that?" he asked. I nodded slowly as he grabbed my hand and pulled me closer. "You know what that means?" he asked. I shook my head, beyond breathless at this moment. "It means we sparked," he explained, bringing our lips together once more. I didn't normally fall for things like this, romantic stuff and all that. I was tough, I knew better than all those sheep who threw their hearts everywhere they went looking for the right guy. But this, kissing Alejandro. It just felt...so right.

I put my arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. I was so glad Lindsey and Beth had decided to go off for the night, they probably would have never let me lived this down if they saw me. Heather, the girl who vowed to stay away from summer romances and things of the like...actually kissing a guy on the last day here? Romantic yes, but very unlike me.

I then jumped as my phone went off, playing 'show stopper' out of my pocket. I pulled back and took my phone out, knowing already who it would be. "What do you want, Beth?" I asked, hopping I didn't sound as breathless as I felt.  
"Sorry to bother, Heather. But I guess Lindsey ate something bad and we had to come back to the hotel. I don't know what to do and she's really sick." I rolled my eyes.  
"I'm not a freaking doctor." I told her, pulling away from Alejandro so we weren't as close.  
"Please, Heather. I don't want to interrupt your night but I think this may be serious." She pleaded and I heard Lindsey in the background groan. I sighed and stood up.  
"Fine. I'll be there soon." I said, clicking the off button and shoved the phone back into my pocket.  
"Something wrong?" Alejandro asked, grabbing his guitar.  
"My friend is sick." I said, smoothing my hair down. He nodded understandingly.  
"Well then I guess you should get going. I would say I'll see you later but seeing as how this is your last night I'll suffice with _hasta que nos encontremos otra vez,"_  
"Until we meet again," I translated and he kissed my hand then let it go. He walked off, strumming his guitar gently and singing softly in Spanish. "_Usted será siempre mi canción_,"  
"You will always be my song," I translated, walking the opposite way. Summer loves weren't me...will never be me...but I knew I wouldn't forget Alejandro for a very long time.

* * *

_A/N: This fan fiction is brought to you by the song 'Spanish Guitar' by Toni Braxton. I was listening to it one day and I started thinking of a story that would go with it. It's a beautiful song and I suggest you listen to it. Toni Braxton is amazing! But yeah, Alejandro=awesomeness! AleHeather=Even more awesomeness! They really are a cute couple. Hope you enjoyed the story! Don't forget to comment!_


End file.
